The Set Up
by ISntSheLovely0007
Summary: MainlyJemma! Even after Degrassi Manny still has the worst record with boys and Sean's sick of her running to Emma and bugging them. He sets her up with Jay, who knows its just a plot to keep her away and distracted. Things get twisted, Sean's still not happy, Jay's actually only just getting closer to Emma again, and Manny's missing the real guy she's suppose to be with, Lucas.
1. The Trouble With Manny

"Don't go Emma." Warned Sean.

Emma, getting her coat on, rolled her eyes at Sean and stepped into her shoes, "She's my best friend Sean."

"Who does it to herself!" Sean exclaimed, throwing his arms out then leaned on the wall as she opened the front door and he huffed, shaking his head, "Fine, just don't come back with her please." he begged, rolling his eyes.

Sean loved Manny, he did, they were life long friends and she was the best friend of his girl friend. But her record with boys? Jesus Christ where does he begin?

She usually dates for the looks, she falls for a guy with the worst personality and gets herself hurt knowing the guy was scum in the first place. Secondly, always going back to Craig Mannings, knowing he didn't love her like she did him. Thirdly, going for guys who ALREADY had girlfriends..that was her worst habit.. and then when she got her heart broken in the end, like always, no shock, she would constantly call Emma, cry for weeks and be the most depressing person to be around.

They were all 2 years out of highschool now, putting Degrassi behind them and Sean had just returned from war 5 months ago, where Emma waited for him and he was living with her in her new town house she use to live with Liberty in, til Liberty moved to New York, moving on with her life

Sean hoped, soon, some day, Emma would be ready to leave their home town too. He just hated it here. . but for some reason, he had doubts she didn't want to leave yet.

"Rough day?" Joked Lucas Vaughn as Sean walked into his place of work, back at the auto shop with Tony who thankfully gave him back his job and soon was going to be giving him his shop. The army really worked out for Sean, was paying for his side education for online business and he was ready for his own repair shop.

Life was good...yet something felt like it was missing.

Anyways, Lucas also happened to be Spinner's girlfriends (Jane) brother. He had took Sean's job when Sean went away and then they were all working there, all meaning him, Sean and Jay Hogart ofcourse. The boys were 21 now minus Sean who was 20, leaving Manny and Emma at 19.

The boys had grown into men, Lucas looking rough and mysterious and clean and cut with his dark feautures. The army didn't really change Sean, since always been built, but he had chopped his hair back to being short and looked good, a real heart throbber and had gotten a tattoo while away on his upper arm. Jay had lost the highschool attitude, but ofcourse not his witty remarks, those were different.. and he grew a short boxed beard, and his short shaggy hair showed off with no hat anymore and he was also more lean and fit, same bright grey eyes. He'd also gotten a few more tattoos too.

Jay smirked, leaning on the truck he was working on and looking down to play with the screw driver in his hands, "Trouble in paradise?" he smugly asked, that look on his face like he just knew.

Sean would usually scowl, but it was true. Emma annoyed him as much as Manny annoyed him when this happened because Emma just ran to help her, knowing Manny did this to herself. Emma just HAD to be that kind of girl..

"Women." was all Sean sneered, half joking and half not as he grabbed his tool box.

Jay chuckled and looked at Lucas who spoke next, "I thought all was happy again since you been back?" Lucas asked.

Jay looked to Sean, waiting to see what he had to answer to that and sized him up and down slowly. Was he happy his friend came back from the war? ofcourse. . they were best buds, through thick and thin, even got through the bad fight of him messing around with Sean's own girlfriend while he was away the first time.. But that was just the past..right?

"It's fine." sighed Sean, but threw the toolbox down at his feet rather roughly and then scoffed, "Things are different... but the same, annoyingly the same, such as Manny's hips attached to Emma's. Those two just can't let another go."

"they're girls." comments Lucas, shrugging. What was the big deal?

"Which is the problem." Sean replied, explaining to them, "When Manny gets some time of problem, she's ALWAYS there, desperately seeking all the attention from Emma."

Jay rolled his eyes, leaning off the truck, "Sure you're just not mad **your **not getting the attention anymore?"

Sean shrugged simply, "Don't I deserve it? I went away for this girl, come back, and she barely has time for me cause her friend keeps going into the worst relationships knowing it won't work out, I mean damn since I've been home, Manny's already been through 3 guys in the past 6 months..insisting she loved them all and they **all **broke her heart"

"I'm sure she doesn't _know _they **won't **work out." Lucas insisted, not really knowing the girl though.

Jay winced, "No, the girls a pretty big air head. Got knocked up and dumped by the guy a few times but kept going back to him." even Jay knew, he went to the same highschool plus Manny was at the same parties as him, what guy didn't know the girl? She was a wild one but could use a bit more brain.

"Damn.." Lucas admitted.

"Even dated Spinner." Sean added.

"Double damn." smirked Lucas and shared a small laugh with Jay, knowing he didn't REALLY mean it, but the guy was dating his sister so it was funny.

Sean was still in thought, "If only there was a way to get Manny away. Find a guy who'd actually keep her happy and distracted so I can have some time with my girl friend again."

"What?" Jay asks, "Like set her up?"

Sean blinked, and Lucas laughed out loud, and Jay chuckled while he turned back and went back to working, "Man hand me the rag." Lucas asked of Jay.

"Wait, say that again." Sean says, his eyes widened until blinking and looking at his friends.

Lucas looked at him wierdly and down at his grease monkey suit, "Hand me a rag? Got grease all over me." he insisted, looking down at his pants with black car grease.

"No." snapped Sean, rolling his eyes and grabbed Jay's shoulder, "About Manny."

"Setting her up?" Jay repeated, quite confused himself.

Sean's blank expression turned into a huge grin, eyes twinkling, "You always were an evil genius." he quickly walked passed Jay and back out of site.

Jay turned to Lucas, blinking and still confused as he was.

"You're going to set Manny up with a boy?" Emma asked Sean slowly, a smile creeping out more and more as she spoke until she bursted into a giggle, "Sean, that's the worst idea."

They sat in the dot and Sean shook his head, "How?! It's perfect, she can't pick anyone for herself, she's horrible at it, but if we-"

"We?" repeated Emma, lifting an eyebrow. Emma had looked the same but her blonde hair longer and her tan back, glowing off her skin. She was more curvy and was still a very beautiful girl- no, woman now. She'd be 20 in a few months. How time flew and how much she'd blossom..

"Yeah, us." Sean said, pointing between he and her.

"Want anything?" asked a voice and they looked up to Spinner who grinned, shrugging and offered, "A spinwhich maybe?"

Sean nodded but Emma shook her head, "Nothing." she even shooed Spinner off with her hands as she tried to sink this in, "Sean I just came here from Manny's, she's a wreck! Won't even brush her hair. I can't set her up behind her back." Emma just felt horrible, not feeling well with that

"Fine I will." Sean simply said, not giving this up and Emma huffed.

"That makes me more nervous." she insisted, and thought hard bitting her lower lip, "Fine, I'll help, but only because I'm afraid of just who you'll hook her up with."

"I'd pick somebody who would be good to her, Emma." Sean said seriously, giving her a look, "I love Manny too, it's just she needs to find someone who won't use her for her looks, knows her, and can make her happy. No more Spinners, Craigs, Sulllys, college professors or one night stands.."

Emma looked down for a second, and after a moment of silence and her face kinda shifting from unhappy to..understanding.

"You're kinda right.." she drifted. Manny was horrible at picking out boys and she was bad for picking out UNAVAILABLE boys.

Sean sat up, happy she was going to work on this with him, "This is probably the first thing we agree on since I got back." he taunted and she gave him a 'don't go there look', he smartly shut up.

"Ok." Emma said, nodding to this, "How do we do .. this?"

"Well.. she's been through about everyone we met.." he drifts.

Emma gave him a glare and he lifted his hands in defence but she shrugged. It was true.

"What about... putting her on a site?"

"Like a dating site?" Emma asked nervously, remembering her online nightmare back when she was little, "I don't want any creeps Sean.."

"I'll meet them first, we will! Here. At the Dot." he insisted, pointing around the busy diner. Guess it was a safe choice.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Emma said, running a hand through her long hair and then covered her face for a second before nodding and pulled out her ipad from her purse and turned it on, "I got some pictures on here of her we can use.. the guy has to know it's a set up, but TRULY like her.. or could hit it off with her. If they don't? We lose him."

"Deal." agreed Sean.

Emma found a dating site, and then, they began. .


	2. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

"She's going to kill you guys.." drifted Spinner, leaning over the counter the next week and Jane leaned by his side, watching Emma go through names on a piece of paper.

"I think it's kinda nice.." drifted Jane until tending to the next customer

"Exactly." Sean said, trying to show the good side, "We want her to be happy. She doesn't ever have to know we set this up."

Emma smiled but weakily and played with the pencil in her hands, "Ok. The guys we asked to come in and meet should be here soon.." she said, peeking out the Dots door, but nobody came through.

"Let's get a booth." Sean said, standing up and left as she turned to Spinner.

"Can I get a coffee?" she asked, a bit distracted and frowning, looking down at the counter as he nodded and went to do so.

Jane came back, noticing Emma out of it and put her hand on Emma's arm, "You're not doing anything bad. Manny doesn't have trouble meeting boys, she just has trouble meeting the RIGHT boys.. you're only helping."

"Yeah.." drifts Emma, but just couldn't feel right about this. She gasped, hearing the door open and both whipped around to see who it was, who would be the next MAYBE boyfriend of Manny Santos.

It was just Jay.

Emma frowned, "Oh, just you." she said almost annoyed and turned back to the counter for her coffee to be laid down by Spinner.

"Only me, only me." Jay said dully, rolling his eyes at how 'thrilled' she was. He hadn't seen her in a while, actually since Sean came back home, they'd both been barely out.

"Can I help you?" Emma taunts when he stood next to her and snickered.

"Can I get a donut and hot chocolate, officer?" Jay taunted back, nodding to Spinner who over heard and nodded, turning to get that for him

Emma rolled her eyes but shrugged. Guess it was a usual place to see him if she HAD to. She looked back over to him, sizing him up, wearing his work clothes and kinda had a cute little stain on his cheek she wanted to wipe off.

She grabbed a napkin, shoving it into his hands "Got somethin." she said, pointing at it.

He waved it off, picking up his hot chocolate to go cup when he was given it and sipped it. Not like he wouldn't get MORE stains when he went back to work. She stared at it stubbornly though and he smirked, knowing it was bugging her. He then got a glimpse of the paper and nodded to it, "What's that?"

Emma quickly grabbed the paper, folding it so he couldn't see it, "Nothing that concerns you." she said, sticking her chin up.

Same ol Greenpeace from highschool, little brat but so cute when she did it.

"Oh that Manny hook up thing?" Jay asked, looking between her to Jane and then Sean who sat 7 feet away from them at a booth.

Emma gasped twirling around to Sean, "You told **him**?!"

Sean's mouth fell, guilty like and put his hands up, "She won't find out!" he promised

"It was **my **idea." Jay said, annoyed and still behind her as she turned back to him, shocked but then kinda..impressed.

"really?" she asked.

He nodded, and she yelped a little when he suddenly yanked the paper out of her hands and looked at it, "Jerry Masteron." he read out loud and moved back when she tried to steal it back and he laughed, "That guy went to our school, you don't remember him? Total freak."

"Everyone was a freak to you." Emma taunted, rolling her eyes.

"You were quite the freak yourself Gp." Jay said with an unreadable look, Emma couldn't tell if he was just...basically calling her a freak.. or being somewhat flirty.

She swallowed hard, crossing her arms and then opened her mouth-

"Are you Emma?" a voice suddenly cut them off.

The two turned to some guy who looked a bit like a jock, but Manny liked some footballers back in highschool.. so why not give it a shot?

"Yeah!" Emma smiled and pointed to where Sean sat, boredly playing with a spoon, "Follow me so we can talk!"

He nodded and moved around her as she turned to flash Jay one last glare and grabbed her paper back. Jay chuckled, watching them go and decided to sit down as Jane leaned on the counter near him.

"I gotta see this." Jay insisted.

"Mhmm." smirked Jane, watching with him as also Spinner peeked over.

_**Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me  
With your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire Away**_

"No, you **little jerk**. This ad was for the girl named Manny, you don't have a shot with _her_." Sean growled, sitting next to Emma and glaring at the jock who sat down with them.

The guy had began to hit on Emma during the interview for MANNY

"Read the ad before you waste our time." Sean snapped, pointing towards the Dots door, "Now get lost."

The jock got up quickly, following over a bit and even Emma winced, watching him bump his chin into another table nervously and then he ran out of the Diner, passing their friends on the way.

Spinner was laughing with Jay, trying not to and Jane passed Emma a small embarressed smile

Well, number one didn't work.

"Hi, I'm Jamie." said the next person.

Emma smiled, he had nice eyes, kinda skinny but tall and wasn't hitting on her!

"The girl in the picture of the Ad was beautiful." comments Jamie and Sean nodded, good! He wasn't here for Emma.

"Are you ready for a committed relationship?" Sean asked him.

"Oh god yes, been ready awhile..just never works out?" Jamie admitted, nervously playing with the mug of coffee laid down for him.

"Why doesn't it work out? You seem so nice.." drifted Emma, offering a small smile.

Jamie returned one and shrugged, "Well, nobody can ever get over the fact I use to be a woman.. "

Sean dropped the spoon he was playing with and his mouth dropped. Emma stared at the man slash woman in horror as well.

Spinner and Jay over by the counter were laughing out with no shame this time.

Next.

"hi, we just need to ask a few questions.." Emma smiled, trying to stay postive as the next guy sat across from them. Sean was already rubbing his temples.

"No you listen here, I run the show." the guy told her, and looked like a steroids addict, his blonde curly hair balding in some spots, "I'll get your little girl friend to fall in love with me but you gotta assure me this girl gives some great head or something. Does she-"

"Next." growled Sean, sitting up and glaring madly at this guy and tightened his fists on the table, which the guy noticed and for being into steriods...wasn't sure if he wanted to mess with this guy..he looked pretty strong too.

"Fine." snapped the guy, getting up, "Your loss!"

Next.

A gothic guy sat across from them, and Emma cringed looking at all the peircings in his pale make up face, and Sean just gave up, standing and leaving Emma to it.

_**Yeah  
Hit me with you best shot **_


	3. Not Boyfriend Material

"You must be Jerry.." drifted Emma nervously, remembering Jay said this one was a freak.. it showed. Speak of the devil, when Sean decided to just pass out in the booth behind theirs, Jay decided to come sit with Emma for some of these interviews.

He was being greatly entertained with this and sat up grinning widely as she interviewed.

He laughed as the next one got 'nexted' and handed Emma some of the fries he brought over. She groaned but grabbed one, chewing on it as the next guy sat down.

"Hi ya'll, I'm Billy." said the young boy sitting down now, wearing plaid and dirty jeans and smelling like a barn. He even wore a cowboy hat.

"Lemme guess.. for Hill Billy?" Emma taunted, getting sick of this herself. They'd been through more than 10 guys now.

Jay laughed again and nodded to the guy to get out of here. The guy frowned but did so.

"these guys are morons!" Emma exclaimed, putting her face into her hands and then looked to Jay hopelessly

"What do you expect? You got them off an ad." he teased, rolling his eyes and a smug smirk on his face.

"Well this was your idea!" Emma snapped back at him and he shut up. True.

"Whose next?" Jay asked, looking down at the paper and raised his eyebrows, "Oh this will be good." he looked up just in time to see the one and only sitting down.

"What?" Emma asked him and then turned, seeing the guy, Peter Stone. Her ex from highschool.

Jay was dying, turning his head from Emma so he could laugh silently hard and she couldn't see, but she slapped his shoulder, knowing EXACTLY what he was doing since his body was basically shaking from laughter

"Is this some joke?" Emma snapped at Peter.

"I'm lonely." shrugged Peter.

Emma picked up a fork and threw it at him, "Go! Get out!" she yelled after him as he got up and ran but then turned back slowly.

"Are..you single?" he asked curiously, looking between her and Jay and wondering if THEY were dating and then yelped when she got up angrily like she was going to actually beat him up and Jay had to pull her back in the booth, putting a strong arm around her small waist.

"Easy tiger." Jay playfully said, putting her back down in her spot and watched Peter leave before he looked back at her and waited for her to take a deep breath and relax. She then looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

She gazed down around the arm around her, comfortable but..not right. "You can let go now." she taunts but the corner of her mouth twitched up, her eyes twinkling a bit.

Jay looked down and noticed he still held her and coughed, quickly letting go and they sat up, shifting in their spots and waitiing for the next person. Jay scratched the back of his neck and tossed a look over his shoulder to the booth behind them that Sean was it, sleeping now though and probably because it was so boring and horrible.

Emma read the last name on the chart, "Matt."

"I'm Matt." came the voice who sat down next and reached over, politely shaking Emma's hand.

Jay noticed, which Emma didn't, that Matt eyed her too closely as he shook her hand and Emma just seemed happy he seemed normal as he actually shook her hand and smiled a big nice sparkly smile.

"Ok so.." Emma got to the questions quick, not wanting to waste more time.. "how do you feel about humor?"

"Everyone needs humor, if you don't got any, we probably won't work out." he grinned at Emma, again, too much.

Emma never seemed to notice when guys were hitting on her.

Jay squinted his eyes at this little punk and nodded at him, asking his own questions, "Answer to ads alot about dating random girls?"

"Jay." hissed Emma, but Jay ignored her, glaring into the guys' eyes dangerously. He didn't trust him.

The guy couched nervously, "No, not really.. the girls picture popped out to me though.. she was beautiful."

Emma smiled and gawked him. Just what Manny needed! Someone to call her beautiful.

"Alright." Jay challenged him, "What was the girls name from the ad?" he asked.

"These questions are pointless." Emma said, rolling her eyes. Course the guy knew!

But the guy opened his mouth, and looked clueless. EMma looked at him oddly. He didn't even know her name!?

"my bet," Jay says, lifting an eyebrow at Matt, "You're some creep who probably won't even date our friend, you just want an easy lay..and have done this before. So, get lost before I make you get lost." Jay threatned

Emma wasn't even mad, and snuck a glance at Jay. That was..smart and sweet of him. They were left alone again and she couldn't help but eye him a bit more until he looked at her and caught her staring and she blinked, looking away quickly as a loud snore sounded behind them and Sean seemed to of woken up.

Jay clenched his jaw but glanced back, "Sweet dreams?" he joked.

"Find anyone for Manny?" Sean asked, yawning and stretching, getting straight to the point.

Emma muttered, "No." she huffed and stretched herself, "Well.. there was one Ok guy." She remembered, pointing to Jay who was with her when she interviewed him, "Mike Jones?"

"He had a unibrow." Jay said, rolling his eyes. He was sure NO girl wanted anything to do with that. Even Sean gave a disgusted look.

"He was nice!" Emma insisted, flashing Jay a look and then passed Sean a 'believe me, I'm the good one' look.

Jay rolled his eyes.

"He's gotta be good, and lasting." Sean told them, "I'd like to atleast have a _few weeks_ with my girl friend **alone." **he said seductively to Emma, leaning over and kissing her.

Jay looked away and picked up the fork Emma threw at Peter a bit ago and played with it, focusing on it too hard and ignoring them now.

Emma pulled away, rambling, "It's gotta be someone** perfect, **Sean. Not only will we be watching but **I'll **be around this guy 24/7 to see if he's really the one and helping him with everything.."

Sean shrugged, obviously.

Suddenly Jay spoke up, "I'll do it.." he looked over at them, a serious look on his face.

The pair stared in awe at him, and then tried to let it sink in. Sean's face scrunched up to confusion, and then consideration, eyeing Jay.. then he looked somewhat won over. Emma reacted differently, face from shocked, to confused, to outraged, too completely mad he would even offer

"Actually that's not a bad idea.." Sean drifts.

Emma snickered bitterly, "No way." she said, shaking her head no.

"Why not?" Jay asked her, giving her a look that dared to give reasons.

"Yea, why not?" Sean had to repeat. Jay wasn't bad, girls loved him, he swore he already heard Manny once even say he was hot herself.

Emma's mouth fell, not believing Sean was on board and Jay looked ready to do this already and she glared at him, "You're... no! Since when has he been boyfriend material?" she asked, looking back to Sean.

"With the right girl." insists Jay, raising an eyebrow at her and her mouth stayed dropped, and her eyes drifted off.

"Sean." Emma finally snapped, looking back to her boyfriend with a pleading look, this wasn't a good idea! Jay was NOT meant for Manny, or-or Manny was not meant for Jay.. the two would be horrible! No, it was a BAD idea! This was unfair.

"Em, they're kinda the same." Sean admits.

"Having things in common isn't always the greatest." Emma muttered, rolling her pretty eyes.

Jay caught her eye as he seemed to keep a hard look on her, "Opposites may attract but..." he drifted off, and she saw his eyes almost twinkle until ripping his eyes off her, "What better to set up a narcissist with another?"

"I completely agree." admitted Sean. Jay was great at taking girls minds off things, seducing them, a-and... Sean shook his head, trying not to remember when Jay even got HIS girl for a time period in the past. That would also fix another problem since Sean didn't really, deep down, like leaving Jay alone with Emma, maybe Jay would even begin to LIKE Manny and then another worry was gone.

"so it's settled." Jay confirmed piercing his lips together tightly and nodding back at Sean and then slowly turned his head back to Emma, eyes looking her up and down.

Emma couldn't believe this, nor the way her stomach felt about it.

"No." she sucked in a breath, not believing she was still fighting this but just couldn't stop.

"Em you said it yourself, see first, then judge, and you can help him, you know Manny best." Sean explained.

Emma cursed herself for saying that..she did say that. "Fine." she snapped at Jay, glaring, and he just amusingly smirked and then grinned to how much madder she was getting, "One mistake from you though and it's over!"

"Deal." he winked.

Emma wanted to slap his face! She huffed grabbing her purse and got up.

"We'll throw a party tomorrow." Sean told Jay, "Be ready with the best lines you've ever used."

"I don't need lines." Jay waved off, picking up his cup of mug again and gulped it down as the two left, but snuck another glance at Emma who slammed the door behind her, shutting it on Sean before he could follow, and couldn't help but smirk.

"you really don't." Spinner spoke up, sitting across from him and now on his own break, "I didn't need any lines with Manny back in school.." he drifted as Jane came over and repoured their coffee in their cups, "I remember I said something about cookies and then she was already on top of me."

Jane tried not to laugh, smiling and shaking her head, patting her boyfriends shoulder and left, "Good luck Jay, with whatever you're up to." she tossed over her shoulder.

Jay chuckled and rubbed his chin, his beard hairs scruffing a bit and he glanced out the door Emma left out of, "thanks.." he muttered, and stared at his cup of coffee as a flashback hit him.

FLASHBACK..

_"I'm gonna go home with this guy." Manny drunkenly said, stumbling at their table all their friends sat at in the club. _

_Sean had been gone almost a year at the army and it was Emma's birthday, so they wanted her to have fun tonight_

_Emma was just as drunk and as she just sipped her beer she lifted her thumb up to Manny as her best friend hung over some slime ball just as ready as Manny to take her home._

_Jane, Spinner and Jay shared looks and smirks, watching Manny go with the guy and Jane got up, grabbing Spinner's hand._

_Liberty was the other only person there too, and she sighed getting up, "It's my time to also go, I got to get up early, only a few more days til New york." she smiled happily_

_Only Jay seemed to notice Emma drink her beer harder at that and Liberty just waved and left. _

_"We're going home too, with another." Jane informs, when Spinner finally got up with her after gulping his last shot._

_"But I probably __**won't **__get lucky." muttered Spinner._

_Jane rolled her eyes smiling and waved to Emma, "Happy birthday, EM." she said and led Spinner away_

_This left Jay alone with Emma who put her empty beer bottle down now on the table and looked up at him, the clubs music loud and viberating around them. Her cheeks went slightly red when she caught him staring and though he knew he was caught, he didn't look away and kept a serious look on her. Only he could know things about her not even Manny or even SEAN could know sometimes, and it bothered Emma, but mostly comforted her too though, since he understood and didn't judge her. _

_"Come on." Jay said, finally tearing his eyes off her and grabbing his keys out of his pocket, "Sean would kill me if he found out I left you in a bar while he was gone."_

_"Why would __**he**__ care?" snorted Emma, looking around for that bartender so she could drink more but yelped when Jay grabbed her hand, not letting her and pulled her up and out of the club._

_They walked towards his orange civic and Emma mouthed 'wow' as she noticed how tipsy she got_

_Jay opened her door for her and before getting in, she leaned on it and looked up at him, eyes squinting in wonder and he softened, gazing down into her eyes too._

_"Would you leave the girl you claim to love for the a__**rmy**__?" she asked curiously._

_He looked away for a second, watching another group of drunk friends passing them and looked back down at her with a look she couldn't read._

_Emma rolled her eyes, "Okay, __**pretend **__there could be a girl you'd love.." she said, "Do you think you'd leave her for the army?" _

_Jay snickered a little, watching her with amusement again. She thought he never loved before? How shocked she'd be.._

_"Depends." he confirms, leaning on the same door with her, inching closer. She eyed him and gazed at his full lips and back up to him memorizing grey piercing eyes._

_"On what?" she said softly. _

_"What she bribes me with to stay." he joked and it was a silly answer when she was trying to be serious, but it did make her laugh and she tossed her head back a bit, giggling._

_He grinned as he watched her and opened the door wider, just wanting to get her home. Guys had been hitting on her all night, she had gotten too drunk, and he hated clubs._

_When they reached her house, she turned her head to him while still in the passanger seat. _

_He slowly turned his head and then his eyes to look at her too, getting lost in her. His little Greenpeace, 19 now and blossoming into a beauty..as if she wasn't pretty enough before. It was getting harder and harder pretending he was over this freak of a girl. . but a good freak, the kind that made him laugh, never got embarressed and took him for who he was. _

_"Is it me?" her voice suddenly cracked, and she looked down moving her head back and forth slowly, looking confused, "he says he left to be better for me...but.. I can't help but think he just wanted to g__**et away **__from me for a while." _

_Jay deeply frowned, knowing she meant Sean, and secret never be told, Sean did say he wanted a break to Jay before he left. He loved Emma, he knew Sean did, but Jay swore the guy just couldn't handle her. She had tons of emotion, passion, mood swings..and a guy who didn't think her rambling and moods were just a cute habit, but instead an annoying trait..just shouldn't be the one for her; Sean __**shouldn't **__be the one for her.. it ate up at Jay who loved when she ranted and laughed when she rambled on and was impressed how passionate the girl could be about things and how cute she looked when she was stubborn, as cute as she was when she giggled._

_Emma looked back at him and he snapped out of it and they sat there in the dark of night, in his car, in silence. _

_She spoke up again, voice stronger, "Is it horrible I like the space?"_

_Jay was a bit shocked. She had just admitted she liked being away from Sean. Weren't they like 'meant to be'..god he hated that term people used on that couple. Wasn't love suppose to be about being happy? Sean and Emma just fought all the time, barely laughed, he didn't make her laugh.. not like Jay could, actually Jay remembered tons of times Sean made her cry._

_They were inches apart and Jay hungerily watched Emma bite on her lower lip, wanting to suck on that himself and she watched his eyes twinkle the way it did when he looked at her sometimes and she craved that look, missed it. He looked at her as if he just NEEDED her or he wouldn't live.. and she wanted to give herself to him, so badly. She tried to fight it for years, but she suddenly moved in and like reflex so did he, and he raised his eyebrows shocked and impressed as she cupped his face and he did the rest for her, grabbing her arms to pull her closer to him and held her to him, crashing his lips to hers and she whimpered but kissed back just as hard until he softened it. . it had just been SUCH a long time and he was dying to do it, but he kissed her softer and deeply, passionately flicking his tounge against hers and hers danced back against his, moaning into the kiss and her fingers grazing over his newly grown beard, that she was REALLY liking on him, and then ran them through his hair, knocking his hat off._

_She hated that thing... guess we knew why he didn't wear it anymore._

_His hands ran down the sides of her back and she shrieked a little into the kiss, giggling softly when he gripped her butt and pulled her over and on top of him and he grinned against the kiss as they pullled away breathless and she stared down at him, catching her breath, blushing madly and he looked up at her with such want and need in his eyes, letting his hands cup her face now, gently and slowly and pulled her back down to him for another kiss. As they made out hot and heavy again, Emma closed her eyes in bliss, and he groaned when she straddled against him, pushing her hips against his already hard on and making it harder. She was seeing stars and felt horrible. She wasn't the type of girl to cheat but Sean had been gone for more than a year and this feeling for Jay just never went away and sometimes felt more stronger than the feelings she had for Sean.. it's just the fact everyone knew Jay wasn't boyfriend material_

_Wait. What was she doing. He WASN'T boyfriend material... she knew this, this was the reason why she stopped herself from falling too hard the last time. Jay wasn't a one girl type of guy, he was a heartbreaker, a bad boy. _

_Jay was gripping her waist now, her shirt slightly raised and his bare fingers grazing against her bare hips, leaving small marks from his hand and she pulled away quickly breathlessly, covering her mouth and staring at him in shock and he blinked, opening his eyes and slightly confused but also panting and didn't let her go._

_"T-this was a mistake." Emma said, crawling off him._

_His mouth dropped and tried to make her stay but she crawled off so fast and already pushed the passanger door open, crawling out the door now as he finally spoke up, "What the hell just happened?" he leaned over to look out at her through the open passanger door._

_Emma stood up straight, trying to calm her nerves and her heart was pounding wildly as she opened her mouth, trying to find her voice and she was so frazzled. _

_She then stopped, and tilted her head, "That... was nothing, didn't happen. Please say it didn't happen." she begged of him desperately, biting that fucking lower lip again._

_He frowned madly, looking off in a huff and scoffed. She JUST said she didn't miss Sean? Why keep him? Why not __**him**__? What did Sean have Jay didn't? _

_He looked back at her, seeing her looking fragile now, and a bit of a nervous wreck. He took it as feeling guilty and knew she wasn't the type of girl to cheat..so probably felt horrible. He also believed she probably came to her senses.. why would she want him, right? He was just a player, a scumbag.. heartbreaker. _

_But Emma's heart was doing things she tried to ignore the last time she fooled around with Jay, and since older now, was realising what it was.. she had fell for Jay. . how stupid she felt. He didn't fall inlove with anyone remember? Most of a girl, a wierdo, like her. It was so hard not to fall though, Jay had all the moves, looks, lines, grins, smirks, and wit. _

_He bitterly leaned over, shutting the door she got out of and she jumped when it slammed closed and bent a bit to look in the window, "Are we still-"_

_"Friends?" snapped Jay, hands on the steering wheel and roaring his car on, glaring over at her, "The best." he sneered and pulled out, leaving her standing there, and his orange civic sped off, leaving tracks at the end of the street._

_Emma stood there sadly, fighting her tears. It was the right choice, right? Sean was the safe, reasonable choice. Jay would laugh if she said she wanted a real relationship with a guy like him._

_So..since then.. they were just that. 'friends'. and nobody said anything of that night again. _


	4. Wild Things

Manny: Em, I'm not really in the mood of a party.

Emma: I'm throwing it just for you!

Manny: I'm not ready to meet anybody, Em.

Emma: You're not going to meet anyone Manny, it's just for fun! Remember, fun? You use to be miss Wild Thing.

Manny: That's true..

Emma: So you'll come?

Manny: I guess so.. see you soon.

Emma hung up the phone and put it on the table looking to Sean who raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "So?" he asked, impatiently

Emma rolled her eyes, as much as she saw the side of this HELPING Manny, she wished Sean could lean more on that excuse than the excuse her BEST FRIEND was just annoying when she was heart broken. It wasn't her fault, Manny was just a sweetheart and fragile. Not like Manny ever had the easiest time whenever Emma ran to her about Sean... but Sean didn't know about THAT little secret.

"She's coming." Emma declared, walking to the kitchen.

Sean raised his hands in the air, cheering, "That's amazing!" he followed after her.

She was starting to clean up and he smirked, coming up behind her and wrapping his built arms around her.

"Now, we get alone time." he purred in her ear, nibbling it and kissing down her neck. They hadn't slept together for a month, it was really killin him. I mean, when he came home and they slept together in a matter of a week, then tons of sex after that but then nothing for a month, then once or twice the next month after, and then none at all again. What was up with them?

Emma was trying to put dishes in the dishwasher, and him trapping her against the counter and moving his hands around her body, didn't help.

She shrugged out of his hold and taunted, "We have a party to get ready for."

He groaned but nodded, grabbing an apple from by the sink and chuckled, thinking this all over as Emma was cleaning magazines from off the coffee table or piling them in the stack.

"Manny and Jay." Sean said out loud.

Emma paused and slowed down her cleaning, getting lost in that thought too and felt her heart drop

"This'll be interesting." Sean said, biting into the apple again.

Emma wanted to grab that apple and throw it down his throat. Did he have to chump on it so damn loud?!

"I think it's going to be perfect, maybe Jay will fall for her too." Sean confirms.

Emma snickered bitterly walking back over and throwing some magazines into the trash less then gently, "Jay? Loving someone other than himself?" she snapped.

Sean looked up, nodding slowly, that was kinda true, but Jay did care about his close friends underneath it all..just wasn't so sure about girls.

"But him and Manny both have that wild side, maybe it takes to wild animals to tame another." joked Sean.

Emma had her back to him and she frowned deeply, crossing her arms and a flash of fear crossed her face. That was so crazy it could be true..

The doorbell rang and Sean walked passed her, "Probably the devil himself."

Emma snickered, probably! She glared at Jay Hogart when he just walked in, closing the door and raising his eyebrow at her wondering what the mood was for... but seemed like he didn't care much and was being a smart ass.

"Get the beer?" Sean asked Jay who nodded

Jay nodded to Emma who turned back to the dishes, and who could also hear him loud and clear, "what's up the girlfriends ass?"

Emma looked over her shoulder, shooting daggers. Jay just smirked and looked away as Sean seemed to not hear, or even care what he had just said since he was getting on his shoes

"Lets go get it." Sean said. Yup, clearly didn't hear.

Emma glared after Sean too. Thanks so much for sticking up for her! She caught Jay's look once more before he followed Sean out to go get the beer.

The house was PACKED that night. So many people and Emma didn't even know they knew these many people still!

Manny stood with her in the kitchen, explaining a loveless life while she poured herself and Emma a shot, "I'm happy, being single, it's like,..being miss indepenent! Like Beyonce." she inisted.

Emma smirked a bit over at Manny. Classic Manny thing to do. Manny also took the shots Emma thought was atleast one of hers...also a Manny thing to do. She grabbed a beer in the fridge instead and when she turned she stopped in her tracks, seeing Sean coming over with Jay.

Great.

Here it goes.

Emma looked down though, not being able to stomach this and watch, "Be right back." she muttered to Manny and left.

Sean slapped his hands together and nodded to Manny who didn't even notice them yet, "Pour us a shot." he told Manny.

Manny nodded and looked up and to see what he meant about us, and noticed Jay and did a double take. She hadn't seen him for a while and he **always **looked good, but for once, he was looking at **her**, I mean STRAIGHT at her..which he never did.

"Hi." he simply said, smirking a bit mysteriously at her and glancing the way Emma went before focusing on her again.

Manny chocked up a bit but shook her head and smiled so widely her dimples showed off, "Hi" she greeted back.

Sean smirked, rolling his eyes. Oh yeah, this was working.

She gasped a bit, holding her shot as he leaned by her, AWFULLY close, so close she lost her breath and he grabbed the jack daniels bottle, and just drank straight from that. Her body went warm... Jay Hogart..was a stud..and QUITE the man since highschool.. i mean, he was always the bad boy but nowadays he was the HUNK.

"I'll leave you two alone." joked Sean, chuckling and left

Emma was out in the back, Jane was having a cigerette and as much as Emma hated the smell, wanted to just get away from everyone.

"He's going to break her heart." Spinner insisted, coming to join them and smirking, shaking her head.

Jane shrugged as Emma eyed him, did he think so?

"I think the two are very alike. Could work out. I mean, take us for example, both awesomely cool." she grinned at Spinner, wrapping her arms around his neck and he grinned back doopily and she laughed, "And together, we make the COOLEST couple."

Sean came out and wrapped an arm around Emma "Where'd you run off too?" he whispered in her ear. Emma shifted uncomfortably.

Jane pointed to them, "And take Emma and Sean for another example, both...cute.. so make a VERY cute couple."

"Cute?" mocked Sean with a smirk, knowing he was MORE than cute, and Emma turned heads when she walked into rooms

"So... Manny being hot, and Jay being.." Spinner lifted his hands to bunny qoute, "Hot." since Jay was a dude, he didn't want to imply HE thought this, "They make a VERY hot couple?"

"On fire!" Jane agrees.

Emma grabbed Sean's beer since she had already finished hers and took a big gulp.

They four shut up when Manny led Jay back out to the them into the back yard as well and she seemed to be beaming. Just minutes ago, she was still brooding...how interesting.

"We're...gonna go." Manny said slowly, glancing up at Jay who just smirked, staring down at the ground and lighting his cigerette up.

Emma was glaring HARSHLY at him. Well that went FAST.

"But you just got here, this party's for yo-"

Sean shut Emma up, literally putting a hand on her mouth and she yanked it off as he insisted, "Go, get outta here you crazy kids."

Spinner and Jane laughed, but Emma didn't find it funny. Even Manny giggled and grabbed Jay's hand, guiding him away.

Emma wrinkled her nose, swearing Jay PURPOSELY just exhaled his smoke her way. She glared after the two and clenched her jaw.

Manny and Jay went to his car and when they got in she smiled, biting her lower lip and looking around, "So.. do you wana..go to my place?" she asked.

Jay sighed. No wonder this girl got crushed so easily, she was too easy.

"Let's go grab something to eat." he informed.

Manny opened her mouth and then gave a look of confusion and shut her mouth, "Like food?" she asked him.

He smirked over to her, "Like food." he nodded and began to drive out.

Manny smiled and blushed.. .that was..nice. "Ok." she agreed and leaned back, as he drove them somewhere.

Emma watched by the corner of her eyes as Jay drove away with Manny in his car.

_**There's something I don't wanna understand  
The only way a woman's gonna want a man  
The only way you'll ever keep her in your hands  
Is breaking apart her heart  
Don't tell her she's the reason that you live  
Don't give her everything that you've got to give  
If you wanna keep the girl for as long as you live  
Just Break it Apart her Heart**_


	5. You Wrecked Me

"Food Emma! We just grabbed food!" Manny shrieked happily, basically jumping in her seat across from Emma in the Dot.

Emma used her spoon to spin the milk in her coffee cup, glaring at it so she didn't glare at Manny and took a deep breath, "Manny, do you really think **Jay Hogart **is the right guy to go for right now?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Manny put her hands up and closed her eyes, "I know what you mean, but he seems different now." she assured.

Emma thought out loud about it, "Still rude, still annoying, still using girls left to right.." she shrugged simply, "Nope, still seems the same."

Manny frowned and pointed out, "I haven't ever seen Jay go take a girl out for FOOD before hooking up with her, Em."

Emma frowned more, "That's true.." she admitted, not even..her..when they use to, erm, stop thinking like this Emma, "So just food huh? How _nice._"

Manny went red and explained, "Oh no, it wasn't JUST food. We still definitely went back t o my house and fooled around but still, it was nice of him.."

"Manny!" Emma exclaimed and shook in disgust and put her head in her hands. That slimeball! Manny was gigglging, not taking Emma's reaction seriously. Emma shut her eyes tight, trying not to imagine the two fooling around.

Manny sighed, "He's.._good_, Emma." she said seriously, eyes widening a bit to hint at something.

Emma squinted her eyes at her, not wanting to talk about it and just shook her head.

Spinner came over and passed Manny a to go box, "Here's your wrap." he said.

Emma looked at it wierdly, "We just ate though?"

"I'm going to stop by Jay's work." Manny admitted sheepishly, "I kinda want this..to work. We hit off so well.. I'm so comfortable around him, and I think he is around me too."

"You don't think that's moving to fast?" Emma looked at Spinner for support, "Do you think that's moving too fast? Sleeping together already and now bringing food to his work?"

"Every guy loves food." shrugged Spinner, walking off.

Well he wasn't help!

"Tell you how it goes." Manny told Emma, getting out of her seat and grabbing the box of food. Emma watched her leave until out of site and just stared at the door.

So..they already slept together? Was that it? Manny was a beautiful girl, so it wasn't that shocking just kinda well.. Emma ran a hand through her hair, painful. .

_**Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you**_

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me

"How was Sean's party?" Lucas asked Jay,working on a car with him at work.

Jay shrugged, focusing on work, "Alright."

"Anything fun happen?" Lucas asked, feeling bad he missed it. He had to close the shop and open early the next day so couldn't.

Jay shrugged again. Nope.

"Jay!" called his boss by the front.

Jay looked up and over as Tony was walking over and nodded to him, "Someone here to see yeah."

Jay looked confused but put down his tools and picked up his rag, washing his hands as he walked over and slowed his pace down, seeing Manny.

"Hey." she said, wearning a lacey tank top and short jean shorts. Her long brown hair slightly curly and wavy. Manny was sexy, any guys with eyes noticed that, but Jay couldn't help but feel guilty when he thought it.

"Hey." he coughed, recalling last night..

FLASHBACK..

_"wow." Jay said, getting pushed back against Manny's front door after he closed it after her. She insisted he come over after they got a bite to eat at Mcdonalds..wasn't the fanciest but.. "Food gets you.." Jay drifted for the word as she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a hard kiss, her hands roaming to his belt._

_"Horny?" she mumbled against the kiss giggling a bit and pulled away, "Little bit actually." she giggled._

_He laughed, it was kinda funny but he wasn't sure if they should be doing this. If HE should. _

_She looked down, unbuckling his belt competely, "Manny wait-" His mouth dropped though, too late, even her mouth hung, feeling how big Jay Hogart was..I mean there was rumors but she'd never seen or..held the thing. He groaned a bit, leaning his head back against the door and closed his eyes, she stroked him and kissed around his neck._

_He clenched his teeth, trying to get the power to stop her and this, but when he opened his mouth again he cursed, feeling her mouth suck him in deep and she now bent down infront of him. Jesus, no wonder the guys loved her. FUCK! _

_She bobbed her head quickly, roughly sucked on his cock and he couldn't help it, grabbing the back of her hair and gripped her hair, wincing a bit to her powerful blows. When he came, she even swallowed and smirked, rising up slowly and running her hands up his stomach and chest til face to face, and she slowly turned, looking over her shoulder._

_"Think your man enough to go one more round?" she teased, pulling her skirt off as she walked away, towards her bedroom and glanced once more before going in and taking off her shirt._

_Jay stood there, head still leaned back on the door but his eyes narrowing to watch her go til out of site.. his eyes looked down, seriously thinking this over and going serious. She wouldn't be the only girl he's slept with lately...but she'd the closest girl he's slept with that was close to, well, Emma. _

_Was he sure he wanted to do this?_

_**I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
And instead of using force  
I guess I should've let you win  
I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
I guess I should've let you win**_

_Jay clenched his jaw, remembering Emma was probably back __**home **__with him, __Sean__, and it wasn't fair she could screw around with his best friend and he couldn't with hers. So why the hell __**not**__? If he was Emma- less, it wasn't fair to be sex less too. _

_He took his belt off, walking to the room that had lights out and he crawled onto the bed, feeling Manny's hands slide up his shirt and helped him take it off._

_The girl liked it rough, and he happily gave that to her. _

_He couldn't help but afterwoods though, feel dirty. Jay Hogart, feeling dirty after something like sex for the first time after how many years of it? Something was definitely up, and before drifting to sleep after what seemed hours of trouble doing so, he couldn't help but see Emma in his head._

END OF FLASHBACK.

"I thought you'd be hungry." smiled Manny, swinging back and forth a little like a happy girl and behind a stunned Jay, Lucas walked up behind and eyed the situation, and Manny.

Who was this?

To Jay's silence, Manny awkwardly looking down and stretched her arm out, offering it to him.

Lucas finally picked his mouth up. Damn this could was a fox. Beautiful. He blinked and looked to Jay who just seemed to be ignoring her. You know, he, like Jay, liked and maybe used girls time to time for a time time...but THIS type of girl? Shouldn't be played with; whoever she was!

"I'll take it." shrugged Lucas, stepping around Jay and showing himself.

Manny opened her mouth and then stared at the person who grabbed it, coming out of nowhere and she did a double take. This was.. Lucas right? She'd seen him once..really good looking guy, Jane's troubled brother.. he seemed to be doing well.

He smirked at her, taking the wrap out and glanced to Jay while he took a big bite out of it.

Jay snapped out of it, trying not remember this what what Sean and **Emma **wanted, "Thanks." he finally blurted out and coughed slightly.

Manny nodded but giggled a little, since he didn't need to see thanks anymore, Lucas was gobbling it down and watching between them entertainingly.

"Sorry, I guess you're busy." she told Jay and waved her fingers a bit, turning to leave.

Jay was going to let her, til he heard Lucas cough and catch his attention, mouthing 'go get her' at Jay. Jay scratched the back of his neck and followed, "Manny!" he called.

He caught her right as she exited and they stood outside, from behind them, Sean was grabbing stuff out of his car, eyeing the situation and smiling, seeing the two interacting still

She turned, and was happy he followed but as soon as he got her to turn...he had to admit, he didn't know what he was going to say.

He caught Sean looking at them from behind her and Sean gave him a look and he sighed, "Do you..wana go out this weekend?"

"Like..go out?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow and dimples slowly peeking out.

He chuckled, knowing she was going to do that giggle thing, "Yeah. Be ready on friday, 7 pm."

She nodded, doing that giggle and than agreed, "Ok, see you then Hogart." she turned and walked away, glowing. And she smiled more seeing Sean, "Morning!" she said happily and left.

"Good Morning to you." joked Sean, watching her basically SKIP away and walked over to Jay, "I didn't appreciate your charm as much as I should of." he joked.

Jay was ruffling to pull out a cigerette, not knowing what to even say to that.

"You guys...you know?" smirked Sean.

Jay narrowed his eyes at Sean. Why'd he care? Didn't he have his own sex life with his **girl friend **to be caring about Jays?

"You did." Sean confirmed, knowing Jay had to of.

Lucas came out, ready to have a smoke break too and joined Jay, looking around for the mysterious girl,

"Who was that?" Lucas said breathlessly and stuck a cigerette in his mouth, lighting it with his liter

Jay flicked his away, suddenly not in the mood.

"She's Manny." Sean finally answered for him and Lucas gave them a look of insanity.

"That's Manny?" he looked between them, "_**That **__girl _has trouble dating?" he didn't believe it. He'd lock that girl down fast if he got the chance. That smile on that girl was really somethin.

Jay shrugged his shoulder as Sean chuckled at that. That was true, she had no problem at finding boys but it was hard locking them down when she gave herself up so fast to them. She needed them to respect her first.. some girls like Manny though, they just really wanted somebody to love them. Was that so bad?

"I'm gonna get out of here man." Jay admitted, looking at his friends and grabbing his car keys, "Not feelin well.."

He had called in sick for the rest of the day, and as he sat alone in his car, he stared at the passanger seat, remembering the night when Sean was away and him and Emma had kissed.

His stomach turned and he leaned back, putting his head back against his seats head rest and closed his eyes

Was he tired of the games?

Was he tired of being alone and maybe really wanted someone, a c_ertain someone_, to love him too now?

Jesus.. who was he anymore?

Emma had wrecked him. He was inlove.


	6. The Scrapbook of Manny and Emma

Jay was eating a blueberry muffin when a purse slapped down next to him on the Dot's counter and Emma had stormed up to him as he sat there.

"WHAT are you doing!?" she snapped at him, eyes of fury.

"Eating a muffin." he simply said, pulling more wrapper off his muffin slowly and not even glancing at her.

"with Manny." she snapped, crossing her arms.

He narrowed his eyes now, "Doing what you asked me too." he snapped.

"I didn't ask you, you just insisted it should be you. And you're suppose to date her, not use her as a sex doll." with that, Emma grabbed her purse and went to leave.

Jay got up and grabbed her arm, "Sex doll?" he repeated, giving her an insane look, "what the hell you care anyways?" he snapped, nodding her up and down. She was a girl with a BOYFRIEND. Why couldn't she leave him the hell alone ? She's already done enough, making him fall for her like a fucking pansy.

"I don't." she said, swallowing hard though and looking like a scared kitten as he held her firmly in place.

"Good." he snapped back and she just raised her eyebrows, giving him a 'so what' look and he finally let her go, crossing his arms over his chest and calming down, "I need help then.. cause we have a date Friday."

"so figure it out yourself." Emma bittered.

Jay squinted his eyes at her, "**You **said you would spend 24'7 with the person who was going to date your best friend. You haven't helped me one bit."

"Yeah well you're doing _**so good **_yourself, _aren't you_?" sneered Emma just as Sean came in the Dot and heard her, and she gasped a bit but he wrapped an arm around her waist, not seeing the jealous wreek off her

"She'll help you." Sean insisted.

"She can talk for herself and she said no." Emma barked at Sean, sick of him telling her what to do.

Sean rolled his eyes, "So everything we agreed on and worked for just goes to shit? You basically _don't _want us to be alone and happy?" he asked.

Emma gave him a look of madness, "So the only way we can be happy is if our friends butt out of our lives?" she asked him.

Jay licked his lips, sort of wrapped in this scene. It was a GOOD scene and usually he didn't like drama and wouldn't care for it..but he liked this one.

"Em!" Sean huffed and scoffed when she left, opening the door and going to slam it, but turned back, connecting eyes with Jay.

Jay stood up a bit straighter, seeing her almost looking RIGHT through him and his heart stopped.

"I'll meet you on Thursday." she snapped once more and then was gone, both guys wincing a bit when she slammed the door shut.

"Would you guys STOP slamming the door?" Spinner asked annoyed by the counter.

Thursday came faster than Emma thought, and Sean had gone to work. She guessed it was a day off for Jay and she waited impatiently in the tv room, trying to watch the tv...but that wasn't working.

She glanced out the window then turned to her front entrance mirror, checking her reflection. Hair down, naturally straight, wearing blue jeans and white tank top... she frowned deeply... maybe that's why tons of guys went for Manny, she really..sexed it up. She snapped out of it when the front door opened and she turned to Jay coming in.

It was getting hot out again, so he had no jacket and just walked straight to her.

"Ready?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Ready." he shrugged like this would be easy but had a look in his eyes ready for a challange, but for Emma, not Manny

Emma lost her breath but then looked away and turned, leading him through her house. Her walls consisted of her family, Mr. S, her mom...some small ginger kid Jay noticed could be her brother. Then some of her and Manny, one of them splashing another in the ocean which seemed recent..and Emma looked sexy as hell in a red and black dotted bikini.

"Jay." Emma said, snapping him out of it.

Oh my god he actually stopped and stared. He coughed awkwardly and Emma peeked to see what he was staring at and rolled her eyes.

"Perv." she taunts him, opening her basement door and led him down the stairs as he grinned, shaking his head.

He sat on the couch in the basement, sort of a play room I guess it was, pool table, big tv, a place where the boys were allowed to smoke in the house.

Emma landed beside him on the couch, holding a scrapbook in her lap and opened it, "This is everything of me and Manny, since we were little to even know." she explaied, "Okay, so I've been doing some homework." she told him.

He smirked, cornering his eyes at her, "You studied your friend? Boy do you miss school or what?"

"I miss NONE of it." EMma insisted but smiled, shaking her head and getting back to work, pointing at some old pictures and flipping the pages, "First Manny went for someone like Sully." she pointed to a VERY old picture back in highschool years ago with Manny standing next to sully, when she dressed more 'sexy' and Sully had his arm around her but not even looking at her or the camera, "Then she went for Craig.." she points to the pic of Craig holding a guitar and Manny over his shoulder, "So she's changed from liking jocks.. to musicians to.." she eyed Jay up and down.

Jay smirked, waiting for her to label him, "What am I, Nelson?" he playfully asked, looking back at the book and seeing pictures of her old exs near Manny's too.

He couldn't believe the girls had a book of this stuff it was so...girly of them. He eyed the picture of Emma with Sean when she was 12, she rockin ugly krimped hair and Sean rocking a turtle neck. Then there was one of Emma with some other guy he didn't know, and another with that guy Manny dated also, oh and then there was Peter-

"Damn, how many guys did you use to date" Jay taunted, going through the book now and taking it from her.

"Jay!" she exclaimed, not wanting him to go through that.

"And we all thought Manny was the slut of highschool." Jay joked playfully, making Emma stop struggling to grab the book and gasped, slapping him, and forgot he was looking through the book until he face fell a bit and went serious.

She looked down and did a double take and her mouth fell. Oh.

Jay looked down at a rest in peace photo of J.t Yorke, and old pictures of her, him Manny Liberty and that Toby Issacs kid hanging out. And next to that photo was Emma sitting on a hospital bed with Manny, watching a movie and laying in the bed together. Who was in the hospital though? Jay eyed it closer.

Emma grabbed it out of his hands and closed it, "Don't go through it anymore." she demanded but it sounded half pleaded, and her eyes seemed to glaze over and she looked down.

He swallowed hard and slowly looked at her, actually feeling sorry he did. He then remembered he had a perfect memory of how Emma looked when she and him hooked up back in the ravine days, she had those cute cut across bangs.. which she didn't have in that photo in the hospital... so it must of been a year later.. and Manny's hair had been short, which it hadn't been since he could recall... so, could if of been the year he wasn't at Degrassi?

"What happened?" he couldn't help but ask, it was bugging him. Was SHE in the hospital or Manny? And why?

Emma wouldn't look at him, and put the book on the coffee table, "Doesn't matter." she muttered.

"It matters." he quickly replied back, serious, and she looked back at him a bit shocked he was taking it so seriously and wanted to know, even though he didn't have the RIGHT to or anything...yet, Emma wanted to kinda tell him.

Why was that?

Jay frowned, looking down at his hands and sadly playing with them, thinking she wasn't going to tell him but then she spoke up.

"I had a body issue." was all she replied with and he looked at her like she was crazy.

Her? Body issue!?

Emma snickered a little to his look, now she knew she was just fine but back then, I don't know.. she didn't feel so good about herself.

She shrugged slowly, "Wasn't just to 'be skinny'.. it was to show myself I had control.. which I felt during that time..I didn't." she nervously explained and avoided his eyes again.

"How long were you there for?" Jay asked, not belieivng he didn't know about this.. and how crazy she was to think she needed to do that.. then again, people did put so much pressure on her, trying to be perfect and everything.

"A week..maybe two, I can't remember. Rough time." Emma muttered and got up, trying to change the subject, "Lets go." she said

"I didn't learn anything." Jay insists wanting to see more in that book and looked at it curiously.

Emma gave him a look, "Sure you did." she insisted, "You saw Mannys exs, and you saw her and I lost a good friend and you saw Manny has been through alot and stuck through a lot with me, and took care of me.. and she has a big heart." she eyed him almost threatening like, "So **don't **break it." she said, and walked off.

Jay blinked and bluntly stared at the wall. Wow. She actually just scared him a little. He then stared off, taking this in.


	7. I'm Trying

Jay, even thought it wasn't the place or time, seemed to be thinking all about what Emma had said to him last night. .

"I-I didn't know this is what you meant by a date!" Manny admitted to Jay, yelling over fireworks.

Other than constant thoughts about another girl, Jay was having a blast here too, sipping his beer. They stood downtown Toronto, and it was also pride day, which Jay wasn't a fan of the 'gays' but the madness around it was fun and the straight girls supporting the gay guys usually dressed pretty provocative and danced around, made out with another etc.

Manny yelped a bit and nervously giggled to someone who passed her, a drag queen. She grabbed Jay's arm and walked with him closer, squishing through a parade.

"Thought girls liked..scenery." Jay insisted, yelling over the loud music and cheering.

People danced around them, wearing bright colors.. they kinda, stood out. Manny had even wore her sexiest littliest black dress.

"Kinda wanted to be.. alone!" Manny admitted, yelling also over the music

"What?" Jay shouted back though, not being able to hear her and she frowned but just plastered a smile and hugged herself around him more.

He was still a babe, and she still liked being around him so Pride day as a date? So be it. She smiled, looking up at the fireworks, least that was romantic! If only..the two guys infront of them weren't heavily making out

Jay was mostly here for the free beer, fun, games and easy way out to not talk since it was loud down here.

LATER ON...

"I guess it was romantic.." drifts Manny, eating ice cream with Emma.

Manny left out she was at the gay Pride parade, and has just told Emma a day later that Jay took her out for a night out and they watched fireworks together.

Emma actually found herself quite jealous and played with her food, watching the ice cream melt sadly.

"Fun." Emma mumbled.

"Am I intruding girl talk?" teased Sean, coming in and came over, slipping beside Emma and raised her chin, kissing her swiftly.

Emma found herself standing up after that though and not very into the kiss as she went to the sink and threw out her bowl.

Fireworks? . ..was Jay falling for Manny?

Manny caught Sean look at Emma a bit..sadly? Were they having troubles..

"We should have a double date!" Manny insisted, noticing Sean and Emma weren't so Sean and Emma anymore.. they needed some fun!

"Double no." Emma muttered.

"I think that's an awesome idea." Sean insists as the front door opened.

Manny beamed and nodded, putting a big scoop of icecream in her mouth.

"Man, you said you'd bring me out some water." panted Lucas, who looked like he was working on a car or something outside, his mucels popping out of his tank top... wow, and we thought Sean was ripped. Manny even caught herself drooling.

Sean oh'd and went to the fridge, "Sorry man, got caught up. You know Jay's new girl friend?" he asked, nodding to Manny.

Manny blushed at the comment, "Wouldn't say..girl friend."

Emma snorted, washing her dish harder than she needed to.

Lucas was staring at Manny and bluntly asked, "You wouldn't?" cause he wouldn't mind asking her out.

She blushed even more and shook her head looking down and laughing a little, Lucas smirked.

Sean saw this and glared warningly at Lucas, then reminded Manny, "So me you, Emma and Jay bowling or something next sunday?" he asked

"Ah, so that means I wouldn't be invited?" Lucas asked, taking the hint and snickered.

"Actually.. That's exactly what it means." Manny teased, getting up with her bowl of icecream and going around him but found herself giggling.

What? It was innocent, Lucas was just hot, she couldn't help it. But she was willing to see how far this could go with Jay, cause he was just as hot.. it was every girls dream to get Jays attention let alone Jay to date them.

"I have a headache." Emma mummered, leaving the room.

That weekend, a bowling ball striked into pins heavily, knocking them down and Manny cheered, jumping up and down.

"This is fun." Jane said, leaning back on the seat with her. Jane and Spinner decided to come on the couples only date too.

Sean came back from scoring his round of bowling, frowning that Emma just sat there, doing the scores on the monitor and not even paying attention to him, not TOO shocking though.

Not even Jay was playing, too 'cool' for it or something and just sitting next to Spin, having another beer.

"My turn." Manny said excitingly and stopped by Jay, squeezing his shoulder and kissing his cheek, "Wish me luck." she purred.

Jay gulped his beer harder than he wanted to and blinked, watching her go grab a ball. His eyes wondered to Emma as Manny took her shot, and Emma was still paying attention to nobody.

Someone seemed to catch Jay longingly look to Emma though. Jane.

Jane cornered her eyes at Jay, sneaking glances to Emma as well and grabbed Spinner, "I'm hungry." she told him, dragging him to the snack bar.

Spinner leaned on it, "Chips please." he told the guy at the counter, "And for the misses?" he teased Jane.

Jane wasn't even really here for that, and gazed back at Jay, "What's the history with Emma and Jay?" she asked Spinner.

She ALWAYS felt the tension between the two, yet the two hardly spoke really infront of everyone.. but when they did, it's like they had their own language, and upon catching Jay staring at Emma..Jane was starting to see there was a big picture here..

"Jay and Emma? Nothin." Spinner was just as dence at her before, and grabbed some money out of his pockets.

"They never dated?" Jane asked, pausing to glance at Sean.

"Well..they had this phase of hooking up." Spinner snorted, remembering that then paid the guy at the counter for his chips.

Jane crossed her arms, "And Sean doesn't mind that?"

Spinner rolled his eyes, opening his bag of food, "It was highschool, and Jay had the reputation of sleeping with almost every good looking girl in Degrassi. It's history."

"History?" mocked Jane, glancing over to Jay and Emma who were very much NOT history. You didn't see Jay hanging out with any other girl he wasn't currently hooking up with

.They walked back, with Spinner who was still clueless on what she was trying to show him, but it was enough for Jane to finally pull aside Emma when the two went to the bathroom after a bit of time.

Emma had walked in first, and tiredly wrapped her hands around her hair, pushing it to the side and Jane shut the door behind them and asked, "So how's everything with Sean?"

Emma stopped before going into a stall and curiously turned, tilting her head, "Huh?" she asked, confused

Jane squinted her eyes at Emma, watching her intensily.

Emma giggled, "We're fine. you okay?" she asked, and upon a slow shrug from Jane, Emma took it as a 'yes' and again, went to go into a stall.

Jane stopped her again, "You aren't cheating on him right?" she asked.

Emma froze and slowly turned, "How could you think that?" she asked.

Jane sighed looking away, "I'm sorry." she honestly said, "I just..I thought I saw something." Jane laughed it off and went to the sink to fix her make up.

Emma narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "What'd you think you saw?" she asked.

"Nothing." Jane insists. It was silly now she ever thought..

"You just accused me of something, and I thought we were good friends..so I think you owe that to me." Emma confirmed, a bit offended.

Jane's mouth fell a bit and picked it up, "Well.." she huffed, fine, "I thought I sensed something between you and.."

Emma lifted an eyebrow, waiting for it.

"Jay."

Emma covered her mouth, trying not to smile so big and giggled, giggled so hard even Jane laughed a bit. It was just crazy, to do something like that after everything that was going on..he with Manny, Emma and Sean living together..

"No..I'm not _cheating _on Sean, with Jay." Emma confirms, but then when she spoke it outloud, it wasn't her fault for wondering how that'd be if she did.

No, she couldn't. They were best friends.

Emma frowned, "so.. yeah." Emma declared and finally went into the stall, closing it behind her to then lean on it, hearing Jane put the water on and she closed her eyes, biting her lower lip.

How could Jane SENCE that? Was she being too obvious? She had been a bad mood all night.. maybe tossed the new couple glares here and there so if Jane caught it, oh god, what if Jay did!?

The two exited just as Sean, Spinner, Jay and Manny were waiting for them but the actual exit of the bowling alley.

"Let's get outta here!" Spinner cheered to them

Jane happily jumped into his arms and he carried her out, Manny and Jay following and Emma met up with Sean, actually slipping _her _hand into his.. she even noticed how shocked he was about it, so she held tighter.

maybe she should be a better girl friend to Sean.. it wasn't his fault she had these strong confusing emotions towards Jay she couldn't get rid of.

She was trying to be good, she really was


End file.
